Fear
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Naruto knows he doesn't have to be afraid of the villagers, because their minds are immature and Naruto is the monster under their beds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was born on the day the nine-tailed fox demon attacked Konoha. A day that has forever carved itself in the nightmares of those who are and were old enough to remember.

So many were hurt. So many died.

It was a day when excruciating screams covered the cries of a newborn innocence.

* * *

It was a day when Yondaime gave his last smile and sacrificed himself for the sake of everything. The villagers will never forget the man who saved them all, their beloved Hokage.

So many grieved. So many cried.

It was a day when the misery of death overcame the beauty of new life.

* * *

Naruto doesn't learn fear like other children do. The introductions don't start with the monsters underneath his bed. (The lesson is quite simple; He _is_ the monster.)

So Naruto learns to fear the thing more matured minds learn to fear instead. Ones like us. Humans.

And Naruto is very afraid.

A smart little boy.

* * *

Naruto doesn't learn fear like other children do. He doesn't start with the monsters, but with the humans. And when Naruto's mind twists its way into maturity, he learns that the humans are quite harmless.

Because underneath that hate all those eyes seem to try and drown him in, Naruto sees a reflection of fear. That's how it occurs to him that he shouldn't be afraid, because adult or not, they are nothing but infants afraid of the monster. Afraid of _him_.

(The lesson continues; He's _still_ the monster.)

It makes him smile.

* * *

Iruka is like a god in Naruto's eyes.

Mostly because Iruka knows a lot of things. Naruto is almost convinced that Iruka knows _everything_. And Iruka teaches him these things, so _many_ things!

And Iruka smiles.

Iruka even buys him food sometimes.

Naruto's lips curve upwards every time he sees Iruka, and he can't help but wonder why he feels so warm.

* * *

Iruka _is_ a god in Naruto's eyes.

Iruka stands up for him, Iruka protects him and Iruka cares for him. But the eyes of the elders promise rotten things if Iruka keeps defending the monster.

Naruto can't understand why everyone is yelling. It's very upsetting.

After all, all Naruto did was _play_ with other children.

'_Your hands are stained, child.'_

'_How could you?__'_

'_After killing so many, how can you live with yourself?'_

That's all Naruto had done. He did things all the villagers always said he had done and he had done them well.

Lived up to their expectations!

They don't understand, they never do. Not even after Naruto made a good job washing his hands afterwards. (The lesson is final; He will _always_ be a monster.)

* * *

Naruto does not know where he is. All he can say is that it must be far away from Konoha. Konoha does not kill children, and he should be thankful for receiving only banishment for what he had done.

Naruto does not quite understand it, but someday he will.

He will see that he is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, banished from his home town at the age of infancy. A monster created by being called that instead of a human. By being hated instead of loved. Pushed away instead of held close.

Someday, he will understand this, but it is not this day.

Now he's just a twisted piece of a shredded humanity set loose to do as his heart pleases.

* * *

**Note: **Writing that made me a bit sad D:

Anyway, do tell what you though about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto likes to play. Naruto has a good imagination and that makes his games often more fun.

Naruto is glad that Kyuubi also likes _playing_, because playing all by himself would be lonely. Though, Kyuubi often makes a big mess and Naruto has always considered himself to be a tidy person. The red under his nails seems to be impossible to wash away.

Naruto doesn't understand what Kyuubi means when it says that Naruto wouldn't be _playing_ if it weren't for Kyuubi.

* * *

Naruto once thought that the world ended at Konoha's borders. But now he knows it is not true, because the world is actually a very big place. So big that he can't even see it all when he climbs to a top of a tall tree.

Naruto also meets a lot of new people outside Konoha. They often smile at him, not as kindly as Iruka does, but still, they _smile_. And then Naruto and Kyuubi will play with them.

It starts with _sparring_, which is fun, Naruto admits. It's Kyuubi's favorite part but Naruto prefers _tag, _because sometimes the men they spar with start running away and then Naruto catches them and Kyuubi gets to spar again.

There's also _hide and seek_, which Kyuubi doesn't like at all. Naruto likes it though, because the men Kyuubi doesn't feel like sparring with can never find him, Naruto is just that good.

* * *

Naruto doesn't understand what the word _twisted_ means. Iruka never told him. Kyuubi likes to use it a lot, though.

'_You're a twisted human,_' it says and Naruto is confused.

Kyuubi often laughs at him for being stupid and Naruto is offended because he _isn't stupid_. Iruka taught him things and Iruka wasn't stupid. Kyuubi laughs even more and says it'd teach Naruto a lot of things too.

Naruto smiles brightly and Kyuubi says '_you'd make a good kit._'

* * *

Kyuubi teaches Naruto many new things. Like the words _murder_ and _massacre_. Kyuubi likes those words; it says they are like music to its ears. Naruto agrees because Kyuubi sound so happy every time it talks about them.

Naruto also learns a new word to replace _playing_. Kyuubi says that technically its _killing_ but they really make it seem more like playing. Or at least that is what both Kyuubi and Naruto feel like they are doing.

But Naruto doesn't like the new word and insists on calling it playing and Kyuubi laughs and calls him twisted again.

Still, Naruto prefers the word playing, even if he has no idea what twisted means, and uses the word again when he meets a red-haired boy his age, whom he recognizes to be a _murderer_ like himself. Kyuubi says the boy carries tails just like Naruto, but Naruto doesn't care and walks closer to the boy.

The boy doesn't smile at him but that's okay, Naruto is used to that. Though, Naruto is surprised how there is no fear or playfulness in the boys eyes. Only the cold intention of _playing_ and Naruto smiles.

"Would you play with me?"

* * *

_To be continued..._

I'm a cheap bastard and ended it there even though it's a painfully short chapter. I wasn't planning to continue this anyway but I really like messed up Naruto. :D

And I am aware that this story is maybe just a tad messed up.

Sasuke'll join the fun later. Don't you just love Kyuubi? -is a fan-

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_I am Sabaku no Gaara and I will not cease to exist._' 

Naruto looks at Gaara with slight admiration for using words he has never even heard of. Kyuubi scoffs at him and tells Naruto that he shouldn't admire his enemy. Naruto ignores the fox and is _polite_ like Iruka told him to be and introduces himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a monster and a murderer!"

Gaara doesn't return his smile.

* * *

Naruto doesn't like sand. It always gets in his way when he is about to touch Gaara. 

Kyuubi says that playing with sand is just his way of fighting and Naruto thinks that Gaara is not playing fair. The sand doesn't even smell nice, even though Kyuubi thinks it does, just like Kyuubi likes the red under his nails. Kyuubi even says he misses the taste and urges Naruto to have a bite.

Naruto's mind is curious and he really wants to have a taste, but the stupid sand just keeps on getting in his way.

* * *

Gaara's expression hasn't changed at all during their play and Naruto doesn't understand how the other boy won't smile. Naruto always smiles. Gaara is a little out of breath. 

'_What makes you so strong_,' he asks and Naruto thinks that Gaara is stupid if he doesn't already know.

"I'm having fun."

* * *

The sand gets a little slower along with Gaara and Naruto cheers. Kyuubi says that it is because Gaara just has less stamina than Naruto. After all, Gaara only has one tail when Naruto has nine. Naruto knows enough to count that he had _eight_ tails more than Gaara. That made Naruto eight times better than him. 

Kyuubi laughs and says that when Naruto grows older, the amount of tails wouldn't be enough to measure his strength anymore. Naruto is excited.

* * *

Gaara's expression hasn't changed at all, still. Kyuubi says it can smell Gaara's frustration though, because the boy was losing. Naruto wrinkled his nose. Kyuubi was about to make a big mess again and Naruto hated the overwhelming smell of the red inside people. 

The smell made his stomach protest and Naruto didn't like that feeling.

* * *

Kyuubi likes things painted in red. Naruto has a feeling that Gaara does too. Naruto doesn't though, and Kyuubi says that he shouldn't be worried. After all, Gaara's body was very small and it couldn't contain that much red. 

It starts raining and Naruto is glad because the rain always washes the red away. Kyuubi doesn't like the rain. It thinks it makes things pure and calm. Naruto thinks rain just makes you wet and the ground muddy.

Gaara's sand becomes wet and heavy during the rain and Gaara can't attack anymore.

* * *

Naruto is thrilled of the scream Gaara lets out when his teeth sink into Gaara's shoulder. The taste of red soon fills his mouth and Naruto has to let go of the redheaded boy because the taste is so foul. He doesn't get how Kyuubi can possibly think that it tastes good. 

Gaara is out of power and rolling on the ground, clutching his now red shoulder. Naruto hears him calling a person that everyone but him seems to have.

A mother.

* * *

Naruto grouches beside the wailing boy and watches him curiously. No one had ever complained that much about wounds hurting before and Gaara seemed to believe that the _mother_ person was actually there. But Naruto knew that there was no one near them, his sense of smell was that good. 

Kyuubi says that Gaara is almost as twisted as Naruto is, but in a more negative manner. The boy was just plain insane.

Naruto's smile grows brighter after hearing Kyuubi call someone else besides him twisted. Gaara is like him and Gaara would be with him, Naruto decided. He leans in closer to the boy and starts to lick the wound he made. Ignoring the foul taste is hard but Naruto manages.

Naruto doesn't recognise the expression on Gaara's face when he pulls away but Kyuubi is laughing, saying that it was a good thing Gaara was out of power. Not that Kyuubi would let some one-tailed pest do anything out of line.

Naruto ignores the fox and smiles at the redheaded child.

"We're going to have so much _fun_ together!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Riyoku-kun** mentioned that they should chew on each other! XD So chew, chew tiny Naruto! How cute.

I think Gaara'll be a feisty _'friend'_ to have. Kyuubi'll show his place though.

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kyuubi is slightly annoyed but Naruto doesn't understand why. Kyuubi isn't happy for Naruto, happy for _them_ for gaining a new and playful (very playful) friend. 

Gaara has so much energy, but Naruto has so much more. It isn't a problem, and besides, Naruto likes their games. Naruto likes taking care of Gaara, because Naruto has never taken care of anything before.

Gaara makes Naruto feel like a big brother and it makes Naruto happy.

* * *

Kyuubi says that Gaara suffers from _insomnia_. It's a difficult word and Naruto thinks that Gaara must be suffering very much. But as Gaara's big brother, it is Naruto's responsibility to make sure that insomnia doesn't tease Gaara anymore. 

Kyuubi laughs at his stupidity and says that it only means that Gaara can't sleep. It wouldn't have been a problem but Naruto needed his sleep and if Gaara decided to play when they were asleep…

Naruto thinks he gets the point of what Kyuubi tries to say. That would only mean that Naruto'd have to tuck Gaara in!

* * *

It is very hard to tuck Gaara in. Gaara keeps on protesting and the ever annoying sand gets in the way again. Naruto is irritated and develops three tails to increase the changes on getting Gaara to sleep. 

In the end, Gaara falls to the ground, sleeping like Naruto intended. Kyuubi laughs at Naruto and says that Gaara is bleeding a bit too much from the head. Naruto doesn't think so, after all, he's had it much worse. Gaara's head injury wasn't anything a night of good sleep would not heal.

Kyuubi doesn't bother to mention that Gaara doesn't have Naruto's healing abilities.

* * *

Naruto thinks that Gaara must be a very heavy sleeper because Gaara doesn't wake up in the morning. Naruto even tries to wake him up but Gaara just won't open his eyes and Kyuubi is very amused. 

"Gaara must be very tired."

Naruto says and nods to confirm his own words. Naruto'd let Gaara sleep the insomnia away because Naruto was a caring big brother.

Naruto drags Gaara's unawake body along with his adventures even though Kyuubi thinks Naruto should just leave the body to rot.

* * *

Gaara is still sleeping, even if many days have already passed. Naruto knows it has been only three days but it feels much longer and Naruto feels lonely. 

That's why Naruto perks up immediately when he hears the bushes behind him rustle. A dark-haired boy about his age steps in sight and Naruto smiles at him. It is polite to smile and it is polite to introduce.

"I'm Naruto, who are you?"

The boy keeps staring at him and Naruto remembers that it's impolite to stare. Naruto frowns

'_Are you the monster Konoha created?_'

* * *

The boy couldn't believe his luck. He had been looking the monster and actually found him. Not only that, but that monster of Konoha seemed to be friends with the supposedly ultimate weapon of Sunagakure. 

Naruto was watching at him curiously. The red-headed boy was dirty and unconscious. The two monsters unnerved the boy but he had to do this. They had the power to grant his desires.

'_I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I need your help._'

* * *

_To be continued..._

Man, these chapters are short. But I figured that writing style can only be taken in small dozes. XD

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kyuubi doesn't say anything about the dark-haired boy that has just appeared before them. Naruto would even say that Kyuubi just went into hiding the instant Sasuke had mentioned his name and it makes Naruto very confused.

Kyuubi has never done that before because it was always there, laughing at him and telling twisted things. Gaara is not awake yet either, so Naruto finds himself very lonely in the situation and is not sure what he should do.

Sasuke's eyes hold no fear or playfulness and Naruto concludes that the only thing he can do is jump.

* * *

The boy's eyes screw shut when his back hits against the forest floor and his head bumps against small rocks on the ground. Sasuke even lets out a small cry of pain when Naruto sinks his nails trough the skin on his wrists.

The foul smell of blood hits Naruto's nose and he wrinkles it in distaste. But the smell of red doesn't matter because he has Sasuke right below him and he has him good.

"What did you do to the voices? Where did Kyuubi go?" he demands, suspicions still being mixed with curiosity of this boy who carried the faint smell of his village.

Sasuke only stares at him like he has something funny on his face and says '_you're insane._'

* * *

Naruto waits for awhile for Kyuubi to say the word '_twisted_' instead of '_insane_' but it says nothing at all and Naruto feels more lonely than ever. Slowly he lets Sasuke go and backs away, staring at the boy as he sits up and inspects the bleeding spots on his wrists.

It's hard to decide between playing with the boy or making friends with him and Naruto takes his time trying to figure things out without the help of Kyuubi and Gaara.

* * *

Sasuke is done patching himself up and looks at the demon, finding him too freaky to look at, then turning to look at the redhead still lying on the ground. He wonders if the boy is actually dead and receives a sharp "Gaara's just sleeping!" from the demon of Konoha.

He hopes that's the truth because a dead Jinchuuriki would be of no use to him.

And then he smiles at the carrier of the ninetails, melting his suspicions visibly and asks '_Do you want to be my friend, Naruto?_'

* * *

Naruto feels his heart bump a bit faster and he feels _happy_. Even if Sasuke made Kyuubi go away, Sasuke wanted to be his friend and that was the first time ever someone has wanted that from Naruto.

He can barely contain his joy and it makes his claws sharpen and teeth grow into more beast-like and he has to sink his claws to the ground to maintain his sanity that the emotion is about to take away.

As the chakra starts to bubble around him and his vision reddens, he can feel Kyuubi inside him, still hiding but still there, watching over him and trying to protect him from something but Naruto minds it not.

He presses his fingers against the ground in an odd angle and his thumb dislocates and it makes the radiating happiness vanish and his mind and senses to calm down.

* * *

"Let's have a lot of fun, Sasuke!" Naruto says, his face all smiles as he pulls his thumb back into place with a sickening crack.

Sasuke was already pale when Naruto first laid his eyes on him so he doesn't notice how the boy's trembling body has shaken the little color he had had.

* * *

To Be Continued...

I was generally out of inspiration but then I got all these ideas for Fear! :D May the messed-upness save my day. x3

Huh, and sorry if you were expecting it but it's not gonna be a paring story.

Comments are nice, heh


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto notices that Sasuke stiffens a lot the closer he gets to the boy. He also notices that Sasuke doesn't talk that much and when he does, he mentions the word '_avenge_' a lot. Naruto knows enough to associate that word with revenge, because Kyuubi used that word when they met men with the symbol of leaf carved into a plate of metal.

Sasuke also mentions the word '_brother_' and it makes Naruto look at Gaara each and every time. Gaara is starting to smell awfully bad, but Naruto tries not to notice. He cares about the redhead like he'd care about a brother, and the idea that Sasuke wants to hurt his own big brother does not sit well with him.

* * *

Every morning, Sasuke wakes up and trains. He eats and then he says they should start moving again. And Naruto thinks that they move around a lot these days. It's like Sasuke wants to go somewhere but he never says anything, so Naruto doesn't know.

Days are starting to grow awfully boring with Sasuke being silent all the time and Gaara still asleep, and it makes him pout. It feels like his new friend is avoiding all fun on purpose, because Naruto can sense the presence of sweaty, strong men with fun-filled intentions from miles away. They always end up circling around them, not getting involved at all.

What a boring person Sasuke is.

* * *

'_We should run_.'

Sasuke is agitated and Naruto knows why. Someone has picked up their trail and that someone wasn't alone. It's difficult to run though, because while Gaara hardly weights anything right now, his pot of sand is another matter altogether. Naruto keeps on almost falling from the branches of trees a lot and it slows them down. Sasuke too, because he stops to wait for him every time he's about to connect with the ground.

Naruto asks if Sasuke would want to help him carry Gaara, but the other refuses to touch the redhead for some reason.

* * *

They find themselves in a clearing, surrounded by grinning men dressed in dark colors and weapons hidden all around their bodies. The distinct smell of blood is enough to scream out their intentions and Naruto notices how it makes Sasuke reach for a weapon.

Someone send a kunai flying towards Naruto but Sasuke jumps in front of him, protecting him from harm and although it was an easily avoidable attack, Naruto feels warmth spreading through him.

'_Be more careful, idiot!_'

Sasuke is small compared to the men he is prepared to fight, but the confident look doesn't disappear from his face. It makes Naruto feel safe and protected, just like how Iruka made him feel, and so he decides to just let himself be protected and do nothing at all.

He puts Gaara to lie on the ground and stares as Sasuke sends his weapons flying with deadly accuracy towards the enemies. Sasuke even takes hits from the enemies and although he is bleeding a lot, he keeps on fighting to keep Naruto safe.

Naruto feels his cheeks heat up.

* * *

It would seem like the fourth man of the six attackers was the first person Sasuke has ever killed. Naruto watches as his friend pulls the kunai out of the man's throat with shaking hands, unable to look away as life fades from the man's eyes.

The world has stopped moving for Sasuke, and the rest of the attacking group that is not enough injured to be unable to move, see it as an opportunity to get rid of the child that has humiliated them so.

But Naruto chooses this moment to interfere, because Sasuke has already done a great job protecting him and Gaara and watching Sasuke sleep a long time like Gaara is doing is not something Naruto wants to see.

* * *

Sasuke tears his eyes from the man he had just killed as the body hits the ground, and sees another of them coming right at him. But his body is shaking too much to move properly, and he finds himself unable to defend himself from the approaching death.

Then he sees Naruto who rushes from behind him, an odd glow surrounding his whole body, hands like claws as they pierce through the mans flesh, making him unable to draw another breath into the now very broken body.

Some of the blood hits his face as Naruto draws his hand back from within the man and the sight is enough to make him vomit.

The other attackers still alive run away, one of them too damaged to do that trying to crawl out of sight. Naruto pays no mind to them, turning to Sasuke, smiling and remembering to politely thank him for all he had done.

* * *

Gaara opens his eyes.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Gaara is alive! :D

Read and review~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Metronome Maven, this is for you! A couple months late, er... I hope you people like it! Though, I won't blame you for losing interest after so long. xD;

I'm not dead, yay!

(Also, please answer my poll! Pretty please with insanity on top? *sparkle eyes*)

* * *

Gaara is awake. His eyes are wide open and Naruto feels like he could burst from the delight his friend's awakening has brought him.

Still, he has to cover his ears and the wish that Gaara had never woken up teases his mind, as the redheaded boy starts to scream so loud that it feels like his dry throat will tear open if he keeps it up. So Naruto pleads him to stop, but Gaara refuses to listen and the hoarse cries continue to echo through the woods.

The sound is like torture for Naruto's soul because Gaara is obviously in pain and he doesn't want the other to suffer. On the other hand, Naruto's fingers twitch from the urge to silence the other forever because his oversensitive hearing can't handle it.

He falls on his knees instead, eyes shut tight, hands still pressing against his ears and starts screaming himself.

* * *

Sasuke does not want to be found.

Correction; he does not want to be found by wrong people.

So having two Jinchuuriki screaming their lungs out was not something he could afford to have. But he's already injured from the previous battle and does not feel brave enough to approach Naruto whose hand is still red for having sunk it into the enemy's chest. Hushing does nothing, so even if it repulses him to no end, Sasuke has to approach the redheaded boy.

Gaara is alert the moment he notices someone approaching, looking frightened, as his eyes shift between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke does not know what has happened between them before he found them, but he doesn't need to be a witness to know where Gaara's fear comes from.

'_It's okay_,' he tells the boy. '_I won't hurt you_.'

* * *

Naruto doesn't know if he's ever appreciated silence as much as he does now. Sasuke is a great friend, he decides, for making Gaara stop screaming.

The way Sasuke tells him to stay away from the two of them he does not like, though.

Looking at his two friends makes Naruto see green, his cheeks puffing as he observes them from a nearby tree.

Sasuke has hastily mended his own wounds with water and lotions and bandages and is now attending to Gaara. Naruto would have treated Gaara himself, but the closer he got the louder the screaming became, so he wasn't able to do that.

Somewhere deep inside Kyuubi stirs, and a word whispers itself though his body.

'_Jealousy_.'

* * *

A day later they are walking again, both Sasuke and Gaara with little ease due to their injuries. Still, Naruto is walking behind them, because Sasuke says that he should not get too close to Gaara.

Naruto does not like this setting, he does not like it at all. In fact, he can't say that he has ever felt this dark in his life. He can't even manage a smile.

Lacking in patience, it doesn't take him long to hasten his strides to catch up with Sasuke, ignoring the way Gaara looks alarmed, takes a step away and has sand whirling around him all at the same time. He would deal with the redhead later, but now it was about Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" He demands, but receives no answer, not even a look of acknowledge that his question has been heard. Something boils inside him, a feeling that he knows is not originated all from him but Kyuubi as well, and he tries so hard not to have it pour over.

"Tell me!"

Still, Sasuke keeps his mouth shut and Naruto is not in the mood to tolerate his impoliteness even if they are friends and so he makes Sasuke's back hit the trunk of a tree. And it hits it hard.

* * *

Sasuke's breath catches in his throat at the impact, but he does not complain. Gaara fades from sight, tightly shut inside the sand that he thinks will protect him from harm.

Naruto's small fingers press against his friend's neck in a way that he's used against men Kyuubi wanted to tease because the last thing they would see was the face of their murderer. A child.

Sasuke understands this gesture, oddly calm despite this and he takes a deep breath before looking at Naruto right in the eye. Sasuke is not stupid, Naruto knows. Sasuke understands and Sasuke will now tell him because Sasuke knows what is good for him.

'_I'll take you to my... friends, Naruto_,' he tells him, eyes still staring at Naruto's and Naruto knows he's not lying because Iruka has told him that honest people look you in the eye. '_They can help you_.'

Something inside him lurches almost painfully at those words, but he knows the feeling of discomfort is not his own.

'_Lies_!' Kyuubi roars inside him, voice deep and far-off like a coward's who's shouting from a distance. A coward who is afraid to trust.

But Naruto trusts Sasuke.

"Okay," Naruto says, letting his friend go, managing a smile again.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Totally forgot what was up with this story (again) but I'm sure it'll write itself.

Gimme a little spank for being an awful updater?


End file.
